1994
Events is taken hostage when the Post Office is burgled]] *4th January - The fallout from the Plane Crash begins. Kim Tate's caravan explodes. The Woolpack customers regain consciousness. *5th January - Josh Lewis finds Chris Tate who was trapped in the wreckage during Plane Crash. Chris was later rescued. *6th January - Joe and Annie Sugden find out that Leonard Kempinski was killed. Jack Sugden identifies Mark Hughes's body. Frank Tate discovers a dead baby in a tree. *11th January - Nick Bates is rescued by an army helicopter. *13th January - Alice Bates is rescued by the emergency services team. *20th January - A funeral is held for the 11 plane crash victims. *25th January - Caroline Bates returns to the village. Alan Turner proposes to Shirley Foster. *8th February - Vic Windsor is arrested after punching a looter at the plane crash site. *10th February - Alan Turner and Shirley Foster marry. Jack Sugden proposes to Sarah Connolly. Frank Tate discovers his son will never be able to walk again. *22nd February - Jessica McAllister's boyfriend Danny proposes to her. *1st March - Michael Feldmann accidentally flips his tractor when taking Donna Windsor for a ride. *3rd March - First appearance of Dolores Sharp. *10th March - First appearance of Biff Fowler. *24th March - Eric Pollard's ex-wife arrives in the village and reveals they are still married, meaning Eric's marriage to Elizabeth Feldmann was bigamous. *31st March - Sarah Connolly gives birth to a daughter. *7th April - The cries of her new granddaughter Victoria cause Annie Kempinski to wake up from her coma. *12th April - First appearance of Betty Eagleton. *3rd May - Vic Windsor falls into a river and traps his leg. *19th May - Jack Sugden and Sarah Connolly marry. Frank Tate proposes to Kim Tate. Beckindale is renamed Emmerdale in honour of the Sugdens. *24th May - Viv Windsor's ex-husband and Scott Windsor's father Reg Dawson and his gang rob the post office, kidnap Viv and cause an explosion which injures Joe Sugden. Alan Turner is shot during the process. *26th May - Shirley Turner is taken hostage by Reg Dawson and his gang. One of the raiders, John Francis, is seriously injured after crashing his car. *31st May - Reg Dawson's fellow gang member Simmy is run over by Bernard McAllister. Later, Simmy is shot dead by Reg Dawson, mistaking him for a police officer when Simmy jumps through a window. *7th June - Reg Dawson tries to shoot Viv Windsor, but Shirley Turner jumps in the way. Shirley is killed instantly, and Reg is eventually gunned down by police marksmen. *16th June - Shirley Turner's funeral takes place. When Michael Feldmann confronts Eric Pollard over his dodgy deals, a fight breaks out between them. Eric tries to strangle Michael, but Michael pushes Eric and Eric is knocked unconscious when he hits his head on the coffee table. Believing Eric to be dead, Michael makes a run for it. *21st June - Michael Feldmann flees the village. *27th June - Amy Wyatt is born to Kerry Wyatt. *14th July - Victoria Sugden contracts pneumonia and is rushed to hospital. *2nd August - First appearance of Ned Glover. Final appearance of Madeleine Howard as Sarah Sugden *4th August - First appearance of the rest of the Glover family. Final appearance of Lynn Whiteley. *9th August - Ben Dingle dies of a heart defect following a fight with Luke McAllister and Joe Sugden. *11th August - Joe Sugden leaves the village for Spain. *21st August - Hannah Barton is born to John and Moira Barton. *30th August - Whilst driving with Kim and Zoe Tate, Frank Tate suffers a heart attack and crashes the car into the side of a hill. First appearance of Butch Dingle. *6th October - Luke McAllister and Dolores Sharp are involved in a motorcycle accident when Luke swerves to avoid an oncoming car. *20th October - Zak Dingle arrives in the village to challenge his old rival Ned Glover to a bare-knuckle fist fight. Seth Armstrong proposes to Betty Eagleton before accidentally shooting the beast of Beckindale. *3rd November - Eric Pollard throws a molotov cocktail through the window of Home Farm before carrying out a burglary. *10th November - Kathy Tate discovers her husband, Chris, has been having an affair. *15th November - Kathy Tate discovers it was Rachel Hughes her husband was having an affair with. *8th December - Kathy Tate discovers her husband Chris and Rachel Hughes kissing and attacks Rachel. She pushes Chris out of his wheelchair when he tells her she's pregnant *13th December - Alice Wood, Caroline Bates' mother, dies. *15th December - Seth Armstrong and Betty Eagleton hold a 1940s theme party. *22nd December - Frank and Kim Tate remarry. *29th December - Zak Dingle's daughter Tina arrives in the village. Real life events *24th November - Nicholas Prosser's final episode as producer airs. *29th November - Mervyn Watson's first episode as producer airs. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *1994 at Wikipedia Category:1994